Hitsugaya in the Country of Hearts
by WooffX3
Summary: What happens when Hitsugaya enters the Country of Hearts/ wonderland and meets Alice there? How will everyone react? Crossover with the Heart no kuni no alice manga. Please review-  First chapter is short :c No; No bombastic vocab :c -Current SLOWATUS-


**Peter: WHAT? An outsider coming to wonderland? Is it a he or a she?**

**Oh hush and get on with it or I'll pair the outsider with your precious Alice.**

**Alice: So… The outsider is a he? And a normal person, I assume?**

**Er. Idk. Maybe =0 ? Well he might tell you! Right, Captainnn~?**

**Hitsugaya: =_=**

**Anyways, so this fanfic is dedicated to my dear friend, xxIciclebloomxx 3 Hope you enjoy i—**

**Hitsugaya: Get me out of this ****now****. I'll use my zanpakuto if I have to.**

**Aww don't worry it won't be long and you'll have fun there! You know why? 'Cause there's gonna be two persons around your age and heig—**

**Hitsugaya: I AM NOT SHORT.**

**O 3O you said that, not me =P!**

**Hitsugaya: Y—**

**Dee & Dum: Onii-chan! –probably a glomp-**

**Cute aren't they? -flees-**

**Hitsugaya: But it's annoying how they cling to me like that.**

**Dee: Onii-chan!**

**Dum: Let's play-**

**Dee: The killing game! –all sorts of weapons out-**

**And Dee&Dum chases Hitsugaya around. Not gonna help him ~ And anyway I'm already controlling Peter from chasing after Hitsugaya to—OI PETER WAITT. STOP I SAI—Fail. Oh well. Ah Alice-san, read this for me~**

**Alice: Erm… Wooffx3 does not own any characters in Heart no Kuni no Alice nor Bleach. Some plots and storylines might be adapted from the manga but she'll try her best to come up with her own. Yes. Manga. Not the game. So; no Pierce Villiers and other characters who aren't in the manga!**

**Boris: Oh that's sad. I won't be able to eat him.**

_The end. You have lost. You will never return back home. Never ever._

"And that's the end… Hey, Hitsugaya-kun! You aren't listening… Well I guess since your workload has been increasing, it isn't surprising that you fell asleep immediately. But still this story is interesting, you know!" The girl with black hair pulled in a bun that was held in a tied cloth complained. The boy with spiked white hair was about to argue when a Shinigami from her squad came running to her and whispered something into her ear. She stood up immediately, turned to face the boy who was lazing on the grass and said, "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, I'll have to leave to take care of some problems. You should go back to your office too!" She placed the book, that she was reading just now, onto the soft grass beside Hitsugaya. And with that, she rushed off immediately.

"Damn it Momo. I know when to stop resting… And I was listening to that story too! …What was the title of it again?" He turned and looked at the book title. Alice in Wonderland. _Really. Weren't they too old for picture books?_ He got up from his lying position and sat onto the grass. He took the book and opened it. _Really, that Momo._ To his surprise, he started reading the book even though he was supposed to return to his office; he could never leave anything to his lieutenant, Rangiku. After a while, he somehow read himself to sleep. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and so he found himself drifting off…

Hitsugaya was sleeping soundly until he heard a rustle and a few thumps. He looked around- there was no one in sight. He was about to get up and go back to his office when he spotted a white object that sprinted swiftly away from him. Deciding to take a look at what it was, he quickly got up and tailed the thing. It could be an intruder for all he knew. As he gained on the white thing, he gradually realized that this 'white thing' was non-mistakably just a rabbit. Suddenly, he saw the rabbit disappear. Or was that…? Dropping into a something? Just as he was about to stop chasing, he abruptly fell into a seemingly deep and dark hole. Probably the same one the rabbit went into.

_Down and down into the rabbit hole. _Thud.

_Did you know? All games have rules._

**So… How'd you like this …? Suggestions/criticisms/praises *_* please! YES PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW.**

**Hitsugaya: Would you be quiet? You made me seem like… Like a kid!**

**Well. You are one.**

**Hitsugaya: WHA—**

**And anyways I might have plans to pair Alice and Hitsugaya –**

**Peter: -glint- Touch my Alice and you will die.**

**-gulp- I said **_**might**_**, Peter.**

**Bowland: Ah, Outsider! Calm down and listen to my violin.**

**Hitsugaya: Har?**

**Boris&Dum&Dee&Alice&Everyone else: OMG NOOOO –COVERS EARS-**


End file.
